


Excuse To Be Close To You

by tales_from_a_vagabond



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tales_from_a_vagabond/pseuds/tales_from_a_vagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Tyler had been paying attention he would have seen the low hanging tree branch and his umbrella never would have ripped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuse To Be Close To You

The rain pounded against Tyler's umbrella as he walked home from work. If he had been actually paying attention he would have seen the low hanging tree branch which resulted in a tear in his umbrella that allowed rain water to pour in on Tyler's head.

Tyler reached the street corner. Only half soaking wet as he waited for the signal to cross the street. Rain water continued to pour into the tear as another person reached the street corner.

There were a few minutes of silence before the newcomer spoke up.

"Umm...your umbrella is leaking...."

"Yeah. Tree branches man. What are you gonna do?" Tyler joked, trying to make the best of the situation.

The stranger seemed to think about this for a moment before saying, "You could share mine. I'm going to 131 st."

"So am I. Alright." Tyler told him, closing his umbrella. 

The guy extended his umbrella so it covered both of them. As Tyler scooted closer to the guy, Tyler noticed the guy had bright blue hair and gauges. 

The guy got closer to Tyler and their sides were pressed up against each other. The guy turned his head towards Tyler

"I'm Josh by the way."

"Tyler." Tyler informed him, giving him a small smile.

The street light flashed the blue walking man and they both crossed the street.

They talked as the walked, getting to know each other until they reached Tyler's apartment complex and were pleasantly surprised to find that Josh lived on the floor below Tyler's. Josh and Tyler ended up exchanging numbers with promises to hang out sometime before going to their respective apartments.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I have this little case thing filled with prompts and I pulled out one that said "tear in the umbrella" so yeah.  
> Probably gonna suck cause I wrote it in like 20 minutes.


End file.
